HonestDan.txt
MS17 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0008B3C0 |before= |response=''{Pit bull detective}'' A caravan came a few days back. Worked for Old Man Stockton. You saw them, right? |after=DanIntroPartner: I already told you: I don't recollect. We get a lot of traffic. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B3BE |before=DanIntroPartner: I already told you: I don't recollect. We get a lot of traffic. |response=''{Pit bull questioning}'' This isn't Diamond City. A caravan of five comes through, you'd remember. |after=DanIntroPartner: Then they must not have come through. Say, wouldn't you rather have a lemonade? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B3BC |before=DanIntroPartner: Then they must not have come through. Say, wouldn't you rather have a lemonade? |response=''{Irritated}'' My job here isn't drinking lemonade. I know for a fact they came here. Why the brush off? |after=DanIntroPartner: I want to help, mister, but I don't really recollect. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0008B3B8 |before=DanIntroPartner: I want to help, mister, but I don't really recollect. |response=''{Annoyed}'' Mark my words, I'll get to the bottom of this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=20 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Curious - holding off irritation / Irritated}'' You from around here? God, I hope not. I've had enough of these hicks. |after=Player Default: Sure, I'm from Covenant. |abxy=A}} |topic=0005374F |before=Player Default: You have a problem with the people here? |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' All the fake smiles and fancy talking puts me on edge. The sooner I'm out of here the better. |after=HonestDan: You know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0005374E |before=Player Default: You? You're from Covenant? Yeah, and I'm the mayor of Diamond City. |response=''{Said carefully - monitoring the PC's response super carefully}'' You know anything about Stockton's caravan? |after=Player Default: Sure, I know about... Who was that again? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00053752 |before=Player Default: Sure, I'm from Covenant. |response=''{Annoyed, sarcastic / Irritated}'' You? You're from Covenant? Yeah, and I'm the mayor of Diamond City. |after=HonestDan: You know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00053751 |before=Player Default: No, I'm just passing through. |response=''{Irritated at the town / Irritated}'' My advice is pass through sooner than later. |after=HonestDan: You know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00053750 |before=Player Default: What's it to you? |response=''{A little defensive}'' Just doing my job. |after=HonestDan: You know anything about Stockton's caravan? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00053749 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're as bad as the rest of these idiots. |response=''{All business, some empathy for the dead people}'' I signed on with Old Man Stockton to find his lost caravan. What's left of it is just outside of town. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{All business}'' Their last stop was here so I've trying to put together the story. But I keep getting the run around. |after=HonestDan: Got a proposal for you. Help me find Stockton's people and we split the reward. At least one survivor walked out of that massacre. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00053740 |trow=2 |before=HonestDan: Their last stop was here so I've trying to put together the story. But I keep getting the run around. |response=''{Seems like he's offering a fair deal - maybe a touch of caution on his side}'' Got a proposal for you. Help me find Stockton's people and we split the reward. At least one survivor walked out of that massacre. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grim, pride / Confident}'' And I intend to make good on my contract. |after=Player Default: Sounds fair. I'm in. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00053729 |before=Player Default: Sounds fair. I'm in. |response=''{he's handing the player a list}'' Here's all I got on the caravan. |after=HonestDan: I don't got proof, but Covenant's involved. Somehow. I'll keep poking around. But let me know if you find anything. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00053728 |before=Player Default: I'm not working with you. |response=The offer's open if you change your mind. |after=HonestDan: I don't got proof, but Covenant's involved. Somehow. I'll keep poking around. But let me know if you find anything. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00053727 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If I help you I want something up front. |response=''{Grudging}'' If I have your word you'll help, I'll chip in 50 caps now. That's above and beyond the deal. |after=Player Default: Sounds fair. I'm in. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: If I help you I want something up front. |response=''{A little annoyed}'' I'm offering an equal stake and considering the work I've already put in, I figure that's generous. You in or not? |after=Player Default: Sounds fair. I'm in. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00053726 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Who are we looking for? |response=''{grim}'' The big one is Stockton's daughter, Amelia. I didn't find any bodies of the feminine persuasion. So there's hope. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{A little greedy here, but mostly wants to do the right thing}'' If we find her, Stockton's offering a heap of caps. |after=Player Default: Sounds fair. I'm in. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00053725 |before=Player Default: Here's all I got on the caravan. |response=''{A little frustrated - emphasize "Somehow" / Suspicious}'' I don't got proof, but Covenant's involved. Somehow. I'll keep poking around. But let me know if you find anything. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00053724 |before=Player Default: Sure, I know about... Who was that again? |response=''{Irritated, muttering almost to himself / Irritated}'' You're as bad as the rest of these idiots. |after=HonestDan: I signed on with Old Man Stockton to find his lost caravan. What's left of it is just outside of town. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00053723 |before=Player Default: No, I can't say that I do. |response=''{Sigh at the beginning, struck out again / Irritated}'' I just can't catch a break. |after=HonestDan: I signed on with Old Man Stockton to find his lost caravan. What's left of it is just outside of town. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00053722 |before=Player Default: A caravan? I'm not really the trader type. |response=''{No nonsense}'' Well, this isn't about trade. |after=HonestDan: I signed on with Old Man Stockton to find his lost caravan. What's left of it is just outside of town. |abxy=X1a}} |scene= |srow=16 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Frustrated / Irritated}'' This whole place has got me on edge. I hope you found something on the caravan. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=A}} |topic=000ED448 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |response=''{Emphasize "one thing" - he's caught them in a lie, now he's being persistent}'' I got one thing. They deny up and down that Stockton's men ever came here. But they most certainly did. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stubborn}'' There's no reason to bald face lie to me if they're not hiding something. I'll keep poking around. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |response=''{Determined}'' No. I still have no proof. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000ED446 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: So, what's the Institute? |response=''{*grunt* before saying the line}'' You must be new around here. Synths are synthetic people made by the Institute. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=Real advanced machines. Might as well be human because no one can tell the difference between them and us. |after= |abxy=X2b}} |before= |response=Everyone in the Commonwealth is afraid of synths, and the Institute... but come to mention it... |after= |abxy=X2c}} |before= |response=I've been here a long while, and nobody's even breathed a word about them. That is odd. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=X2d}} |before=Player Default: So, what's the Institute? |response=''{Besides that advice, he's clueless}'' They keep the barracks locked up tight. Find a way in and I'm sure you'll turn up something. But leads could be anywhere, really. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=X3a}} |topic=000ED445 |before=Player Default: I found a map that shows some sort of Compound nearby. |response=''{Grim}'' No. If Covenant doesn't pan out then I don't know where to start. I'll cross that road if I have to. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000ED440 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |response=''{Enthusiastic - then thinking aloud}'' Great, now we just need to find it. If anyone would know where this Compound is it'd be Jacob. He runs this town. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking aloud, then offering help}'' But he doesn't have the best memory. I saw him once reading a slip of paper while entering his password. Maybe you can find that? |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |response=''{Insistent}'' We need to find out where the Compound is. My best guess is it's on Jacob's terminal. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000ED43E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So, what's the Institute? |response=''{Thinking aloud, considering}'' Hmm. Now that you mention it... people are always gabbing about synths. Or the Institute. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Second guessing himself}'' But here... not one word. But, hell, this whole place is a bucket full of strange. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000ED43D |before=Player Default: I found a map that shows some sort of Compound nearby. |response=''{Curious, thinks this is important}'' Huh. Not much to go on. I'll see if I can figure out anything about this... Compound. |after=Player Default: I found out about a Compound. The caravan survivors may be there. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Hopeful / Question}'' You find out anything about the caravan? |after=Player Default: They took the survivors to a Compound. |abxy=A}} |topic=00054AE7 |before=Player Default: They took the survivors to a Compound. |response=''{Pleased, eager / Happy}'' Then we're in business. I'll meet you there and we'll rescue ourselves some caravan hands. |after=Player Default: That's fair. They're at some compound nearby. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00054AE6 |before=Player Default: No. Still looking. |response=''{Annoyed at himself}'' Then I guess we both keep digging. |after=Player Default: That's fair. They're at some compound nearby. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00054AE5 |before=Player Default: Maybe I found out something. |response=''{Firm, a little annoyed (he's unsure what the player's up to) / Irritated}'' You bargaining with me? We work as equal partners or not at all. |after=Player Default: That's fair. They're at some compound nearby. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00054AE4 |before=Player Default: People here are nervous about synths. What's a synth? |response=''{Annoyed with himself}'' Not a lot. Everyone's got their eye on me. But I'll keep trying. |after=Player Default: They took the survivors to a Compound. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=00054ADF |before=Player Default: That's fair. They're at some compound nearby. |response=''{Appreciative}'' That's what I like to hear. |after=HonestDan: We're in business. I'll meet you there and we'll rescue ourselves some caravan hands. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00054ADE |before=Player Default: No deal. |response=''{Annoyed, competitive / Irritated}'' We'll see who finds those caravan hands first, then. |after=HonestDan: We're in business. I'll meet you there and we'll rescue ourselves some caravan hands. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00054ADC |before=Player Default: You won't sweeten the pot? |response=''{Firm, annoyed / Irritated}'' Not interested. If you won't honor our deal then I have no use for you. |after=Player Default: That's fair. They're at some compound nearby. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00054ADB |before=HonestDan: That's what I like to hear. |response=''{Eager}'' We're in business. I'll meet you there and we'll rescue ourselves some caravan hands. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0007C768 |before=GuardManny: Blythe. Hey Blythe! |response=''{Loud stage whisper to the player - Shocked, spoiling to kick their ass}'' Torture? They're sick. Just give me the signal. |after=Blythe: Yes. What is it, Manny? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000F3679 |before= |response=''{Grim, annoyed (with himself, mainly)}'' They knew we were coming. Must've tripped some sort of sensor. I bet you 50 caps there's a lot more where they came from. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3678 |before= |response=''{Perplexed, searching}'' No sign of the Caravan yet. They got to be holding them someplace. What the hell are they doing here, any way? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3677 |before= |response=''{Almost muttering to himself, on high alert}'' Looks like they repurposed some old world sewers. I don't like the sight lines here. Plenty of opportunities for an ambush. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3676 |before= |response=''{Considering}'' Some sort of bridge. Must be another way around. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3675 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' So they gather people up. Torture them. And all for the SAFE Test? The sick bastards need to be put down. |after=HonestDan: Cell's empty. Dammit. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3671 |before=HonestDan: So they gather people up. Torture them. And all for the SAFE Test? The sick bastards need to be put down. |response=''{Sighing, then angry}'' Cell's empty. Dammit. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3674 |before= |response=''{On a mission, thinking on his feet}'' Meeting room. Great. They got to have more holding cells somewhere. I feel it in my gut. Stockton's people were here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3673 |before= |response=''{Grim, expecting a fire fight}'' Got a clearing up ahead. I got your 6. Who knows where more of the bastards will pop up. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000F3672 |before= |response=''{Pointing something out, hoping the player is tech savvy}'' Turret control terminal over there. I don't suppose you're good with those things? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000786BE |before=DoctorChambers: I will make you a deal. I pay you handsomely. And you let me dispose of our last remaining synth test subject, Amelia Stockton. Then I can continue my work. |response=''{Angry at Chambers / Irritated}'' I've had my fill of crazy on this contract. No deal. |after=DoctorChambers: Fortunate for me, I wasn't talking to you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000786BC |before=DoctorChambers: Fortunate for me, I wasn't talking to you. |response=''{Doesn't think the player will do it - but steel in tone / Angry}'' You side with this nut job and we're going to have a serious, deadly, problem. |after=Player Default: Continue your work, then. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000786B7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Are you threatening me, Dan? |response=I have myself a code. That's not always good on my wallet, but it helps me sleep at night. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I took this contract and I will honor it. Even if I have to kill you to do it. |after=Player Default: Continue your work, then. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000EEC1D |before=DoctorChambers: Let us continue our work and we will pay you the bounty you would be giving up. But we keep Stockton's synth. |response=''{Firm, angry - he's totally down with shooting her / Irritated}'' Like hell I will. I made a deal with Old Man Stockton. And I plan on making good. |after=DoctorChambers: Does Mr. Dan speak for you, as well? Or are you willing to listen to reason? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007C76F |before=Player Default: I'll take the deal. |response=''{Grim - said before attacking}'' I wish you hadn't said that. |after=DoctorChambers: Excellent. You'll find that Covenant has more to offer since we've come to this understanding. Goodbye. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Pleased / Friendly}'' So Stockton gets his daughter and we get paid. Not a bad day. |after=Player Default: It was good working with you. |abxy=A}} |topic=00039F6C |before=Player Default: It was good working with you. |response=''{Respect / Friendly}'' Likewise. Glad you were on my side. |after=HonestDan: Here's your cut of the reward. I'll get my half from Stockton. Been a pleasure. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00039F6B |before=Player Default: We did it. |response=''{Grim}'' That we did. |after=HonestDan: Here's your cut of the reward. I'll get my half from Stockton. Been a pleasure. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00039F6A |before=Player Default: What if she's a synth? |response=''{Simple philosophy}'' If even after all they've done to her they don't know if she's a synth or not, I figure she's human enough. |after=HonestDan: Here's your cut of the reward. I'll get my half from Stockton. Been a pleasure. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00039F69 |before=Player Default: I want my reward. Now. |response=Understood. |after=HonestDan: Here's your cut of the reward. I'll get my half from Stockton. Been a pleasure. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0001DB93 |before=Player Default: Likewise. Glad you were on my side. |response=''{Thankful}'' Here's your cut of the reward. I'll get my half from Stockton. Been a pleasure. |after=Player Default: Be safe, Dan. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB81 |before=Player Default: Be safe, Dan. |response=''{Friendly}'' Same to you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0001DB70 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I did more than half the work on this job. My share should reflect that. |response=''{Angry, but then thinks better of it / Irritated}'' There's some truth to that. 60/40 work for you? |after=Player Default: Be safe, Dan. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I did more than half the work on this job. My share should reflect that. |response=''{Angry, but then thinks better of it / Irritated}'' 90/10? Is that a joke? I risked my life, same as you. 70/30 is my final offer. |after=Player Default: Be safe, Dan. |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: I did more than half the work on this job. My share should reflect that. |response=''{Angry, but then thinks better of it / Irritated}'' Fine, I'll give you 90/10. If you want the other 10% you better be prepared to fight for it. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: I did more than half the work on this job. My share should reflect that. |response=''{Angry, but then thinks better of it / Irritated}'' I've had enough of haggling to last three lifetimes. So we're done. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=0001DB6F |before=Player Default: See you around. |response=Bye. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0001DB6E |before=Player Default: You holding out on me? |response=''{Affronted, sounds sincere / Irritated}'' They call me Honest Dan for a reason. That's exactly half of what Stockton agreed to pay me. Not one cap more, not one cap less. |after=Player Default: Be safe, Dan. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Honorable, a little ironic}'' I'm going to find those survivors. Or die trying. |after=HonestDan: Hell of a job, right? |abxy=A}} |topic=0018AF71 |before=NPCMHonestDan: I'm going to find those survivors. Or die trying. |response=''{It's his job to put his life on the line, darkly amused at this}'' Hell of a job, right? |after=Player Default: It seems like you actually care about this job, though. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0018AF6A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It seems like you actually care about this job, though. |response=''{Wry}'' My pockets would be a lot heavier if I didn't have any sentimentality. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Has scars}'' You see enough shit, though, and either you want to muck it out or make it worse. |after=HonestDan: Well, the survivors won't rescue themselves. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0018AF1F |before=Player Default: Takes a special type of person to be paid to die. |response=Tell me about it. |after=HonestDan: Well, the survivors won't rescue themselves. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0018AF1E |before=Player Default: Here's hoping you got dental. |response=''{Chuckle}'' You are all manner of strange. |after=HonestDan: Well, the survivors won't rescue themselves. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0018AF1D |trow=8 |before=Player Default: What are synths, anyway? |response=*grunt* You must be new around here. Synths are synthetic people made by the Institute. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Real advanced machines. Might as well be human because no one can tell the difference between them and us. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Everyone in the Commonwealth is afraid of Synths, and the Institute. |after=Player Default: It seems like you actually care about this job, though. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What are synths, anyway? |response=Ask three different people, you'll get three different answers to that. Wildly different. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Most people believe the Institute's behind every manner of ill in the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=Sister disappears or lose your Brahmin, the Institute. Settlement murdered in the middle of the night, the Institute. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |before= |response=But I've never met a single person that has proof about any of that. |after= |abxy=Y2d}} |before= |response=But there's no denying synths are real enough. So the Institute's infiltrating us and I doubt they're doing that for our own good. |after=HonestDan: Well, the survivors won't rescue themselves. |abxy=Y2e}} |topic=0018AF04 |before=Player Default: You see enough shit, though, and either you want to muck it out or make it worse. |response=''{Bracing himself for a fight}'' Well, the survivors won't rescue themselves. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0009ABE4 |before= |response=''{Raised volume - Filled with rage, said before attacking the player}'' The job was to rescue her, asshole. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=0008A813 |trow=2 |before= |response=You going to answer me, or not? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I do have other things to do. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003702A |trow=9 |before= |response=Another day, another job well done. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Time for some R and R. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Some people up ahead. I'll follow your lead. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Controlling anger, seen evidence of atrocities}'' Just what the hell are they doing down here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll meet you at the Compound. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Anger, player betrayed him}'' I have nothing to say to you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Anger, player betrayed him}'' What goes around comes around, "friend." |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Brooding}'' They're hiding something. I'm sure of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I hate this place. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files